Soda Popinski
"Huh?! What's this!? It's that spandex briefs-wearing, soda-addicted, mustache-bearing, bald-headed boxer who's in the WVBA World Circuit! From Russia! Soda Popinski! He's gonna crush me now like what he said to Little Mac in a match! With something to drink for his victory, and he might even hit me even with his arm tied behind his own back! Well, I need to defeat Soda Popinski without getting through the damn ropes before he could punch me down to my own doom! Oh, and what's worse is that he dual wields two machine guns as well! Now he'll know if he can make that he'll make Butterbean, Cricket, Poppy, Dazzle and Jasper fear. Yeah, then he'll be responsible for closing down her café since they're wanted for capitalism and Rubyism. He can't close them down." --Su Ji-Hoon, Butterbean's Revenge Soda Popinski (Japanese: ソーダ・ポピンスキー Hepburn: Sōda Popinsukī; Russian: Сода Попинский; transliteration: Soda Popinskij), originally known as Vodka Drunkenski (Japanese: ウォッカドランケンスキー; Hepburn: Wokka Dorankensukī: Russian: Водка Дрункенский; transliteration: Vodka Drunkenskij), made his first appearance in the arcade as the "Champion of the USSR" in the 1985 game Super Punch-Out!!. As his name suggests, he drinks soda on a regular basis (alcohol in his original "Super Punch-Out!!" appearance) in between bouts of incessant laughter. The theme music played for Soda Popinski is a quote from "The Volga Boatmen's Song," a Russian folk song. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he gets hired by the Motovov family as their bodyguard. Also, he is very responsible for fearing Butterbean, Cricket, Poppy, Dazzle and Jasper and shutting down Butterbean's Cafe for capitalism and Rubyism after having defeated Ms. Marmalady, Spork and Spatch before they could be forgiven when Ruby Rose convinced Yevgeniy Motovov, Yuri Motovov and Walovlir Motovov at the end of the USRAC War, just as he would allow the five kids to reopen the cafe. Also, he is more famous than in boxing when he dual wields machine guns everytime he gets deployed into battle other than, like Ivan Drago, punching people and destroying walls with only one punch. Long after Butterbean's cafe was reopened and the end of the USRAC War, he finally retires from boxing, and then he gets his part-time job as the cafe's bouncer, but he gets a lot of jobs as bouncers from many businesses from preschool characters (such as the Denali Trading Post in Qyah, owned by Molly Mabray; the Hatcher Palace Hotel in Fuzztown, owned by Abby Hatcher; Sunny's salon in Friendly Falls, owned by Sunny Day; Katie's pet parlor in Adventure Bay, owned by Katie Forrester, etc.). However,he still went into boxing challenges after his part-time job but he still working in both the cafe and boxing company He won't just wield boxing gloves (just as he used them in Rocky IV during both matches), but he would also wield the following weapons: an AK-47 Combat Candy, two RPD machine guns, a Škorpion vz. 61, a Type 54 pistol, an MAS-49 rifle, Lebel rifle, a K-50M, an M3 submachine gun, an MAT-49, a few of RPG-43s, a few of RPG-6s, a few of Type 4 grenades, a few of Type 10 grenades, an RPG-2, an RPG-7, an SPG-9, an FM-24/29, a KPV heavy machine gun, an M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, an MAS-38, a few of F1 grenades, a SKS and an AS Val. Category:Characters Category:Russians Category:Soviet Characters Category:Boxers Category:Males Category:USRAC War Survivors Category:Silbervia Conference Guests Category:Canopic Ceremony for the Silbervia Conference Guests